fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Natureborn
Solomon Natureborn (ソロモン ナトゥレボーン, Soromon Natureboon) is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten strongest mages in the continent of Pangaea. He is a well renown professor at the Rhodes Academy and is a master user of Elemental Magic and Molding Magic where he utilizes the four elements, Abyss Break along with Teleportation Magic and Time Magic. Biography Appearance Solomon has the appearance of a white haired boy at his fifteen with gold eyes. His hair is a bit disheveled but a small clip pushes the right side of his bangs away to reveal part of his forehead. He also wears a white coat over a buttoned up shirt, white baggy pants and brown shoes while a black scarf is wrapped around his neck. Personality Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Master Analysis: Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Incredible Magic Knowledge: Elemental Magic(分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック Erementaru Majikku?, lit. "Molecule Changing Magic"): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. As a user of this magic, Solomon utilizes the four main elements on a great level, being able to unleash high level spells while also doing combinations of two or more of them, a skill that allows him to utilize the ominous Abyss Break. His skill with this magic is such that he can even interfere with the control of other elemental mages' spells as Roxanne's friends found out the hard way. Spells Fire Sea: Azure Bullet: Water Slicer: Water Bullet: Water Bullet Storm: Hell Air: Veil of Achlys: =Molding Magic= Molding Magic (造形魔法 Zōkei Mahō, lit. "Molding Magic") is a type of Caster-Type Magic used by Molding Mages. This magic allows Solomon to mold his magic energy that possesses a specific elemental trait to either objects and weapons which is known as Static Molding or create beings that attack his targets which is called Dynamic Molding, with him not only utilizing both styles to great decree, but also being able to combine more than one element just like his elemental magic for potent creations. Spells Fire-Make: Phoenix: Earth-Make: Scouts: Wind-Make: Barrier: Wind-Make: Assault: Element-Make:Meteor Descend: Solomon's strongest creation and spell where by putting his hands behind him and fisting his right to his left palm and combines earth, fire and ice created by manipulating water temperatures creates a huge meteor and surrounds it in a layer of wind to both intensify the flames surrounding and later concentrate it behind it to boost its speed. He consideres it both his strongest in destruction and most complex in manipulation and while he cancelled it at the last second, his opponent stated that the town they were in would have become a molten crater. Time Magic Time Magic (時魔法, Toki Mahō) is a rare form of Caster Magic.A weaker variation of Arc of Time, allowing the user to manipulate the flow of time in the same manner, although it has been said that the abilities are on two different levels. The range of this Magic increases with the skill of the user, with lower level users being capable of affecting nothing more than the area around them, while more skillful users are capable of affecting numerous targets and can even keep spells activated for a far longer period of time. With this Magic, the user is able to pause time and then manipulate objects affected by this to their liking while time is in this paused state. Users of Time Magic are also able to use this in order to speed time along, allowing them to be capable of seemingly accelerating at a rapid pace, often causing those around the user to view their movements as something akin to teleportation. While he doesn't use it much to his battles, Solomon has revealed to be quite creative in its uses, with the most used option being his age regression to a younger state which he renews at the end of each week, however, what sets him apart from other users of this magic is its combination with Teleportation Magic. Spells Time Clone: Time Regress: Trivia & Notes Category:DeathGr Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Time Magic User